A Boatload of Shipping Fics
by RainingDew
Summary: This is gonna be my side project, where if I have writers' block I'll pick a song, play it on loop, and write a short oneshot with a pairing or no pairing at all...Most likely the first one though.
1. Without You- Cheese x Pinkie

**OKAY, SO I HAVE THIS FRIEND NAMED WRITERS' BLOCK. AND HE'S A FIG OL' FUTT, SO I SHALL WRITE ONESHOTS.**

**TADA.**

**Also, the names of all these chapters are gonna be the titles of songs that inspired them. I don't own anything but the story.**

_Without You: Cheesepie_

"I CAN'T BELIEVE MYSELF! ACTING SO FOOLISHLY!" Pinkie shouted in anger, and usually when the party pony is angry you needed to assess what you did in ten seconds flat or_ there would be consequences_.

Cheese Sandwich did a double take at his girlfriend's anger. He didn't know Pinkie could get angry and this disturbed him. He was just partying. What happened?

"Pinkie-dinkie-linkie, what did I do? I thought you liked parties..."

"It's one thing to party responsibly, it's a complete different topic when you do so without conscience. That's..That's what I did." The mare said softly, helping a pony up to their hooves. There was a huge mess around the couple, where a party lasting for several days had been planned and wasn't completely thought out, supposedly.

The whole square was trashed, and it would take one hell of a clean up crew to fix it. Most everypony had left by now, however.

The veterans looked each other over. Pinkie looked tired, dirty even, by all the hours of running around and having fun. Cheese looked even worse, having lost his bright sunshine yellow polo in the process.

The pony, now on his hooves, ran off as Pinkie and Cheese looked in each other's eyes. The cotton candy haired mane spoke first, eyes downcast as the words came out.

"Cheese...I...I don't wanna do this anymore. I...I don't think we can work anymore. You're not there anymore, you come at least once a month and that's when I throw a huge party like this one. And then it's only for a week or so..." She bit her lips to keep from sobbing, the tears leaving a clean trail down her cheeks. "I miss you a lot, Cheesie...And you're never here."

His ears flattened against his head as he looked at the light to his life, the grilled to his cheese. He grimaced, knowing that she had done all this just to see him again. And even though he liked to party, he didn't like to see her cry. It killed him inside to see her cry.

"Cherry Chunga of mine..." He trotted up to her, tilting her head to see her wonderous, beautiful cerulean orbs. There were overflowing with tears now. "I...Oh Pinkie, I..." His expression crumbled, and he pulled her close to him, eliminating all space between them before he could crack. "I need you. You balance all this crazy with your collectiveness, even if it is for a couple of seconds. You're the power behind this engine and I will not leave if that's what it takes for you to be that way from me forever. I'll help you bake with the Cakes! I'll help plan every party! I'll do anything as long as you need me, and want me. Just...Please, don't let me go."

Pinkie hugged him back, crying into this shoulder. "O-Okay, I c-can do that. I-I'll do that forever! I-I can't do this without you!"

"I-I know." The stallion scooped her up and carried her into the Corner, ignoring the trash that littered the floor. It took him a bit, but he lugged his love up the stairs and laid her on the bed, settling beside her and holding her close. She turned into him and cried into his chest, glad that he wouldn't leave and she wouldn't leave. They'd stay here forever and get married and have little baby foals and die old together like the carefree loving spirits they were.

He wouldn't want to do all those things with any other pony.


	2. IF You Say So- Doctor x Flutters

If You Say So: Doctor Whooves / Fluttershy

/ Oh god I ship this so much. It's one of my OTP's. Inspiration from Lea Michelle's 'If You Say So' /

There was a chance encounter with the strange stallion that turned her life around.

There were moments, hidden away from her dear friends, that she felt miserable. Like she wasn't needed. Twilight was a princess, Rainbow was getting noticed by the Wonderbolts, Rarity won a fashion competition, Applejack had a whole farm to run and Pinkie Pie made everypony smile. She was just a flaw in everybody's beautiful painting of life and it hurt a lot.

That day was rainy. It had soaked her mane through and her coat was drenched. She stood on a bridge and overlooked the rough torrent of water rolling below her.

She had jumped.

It went by so fast. She heard a weird sound of whirring machinery and then a set of strong legs grabbed her, pulled her onto the bank. She coughed up water as she struggled to see her savior's face.

"Listen, Fluttershy, I may not be really important right now, but I will be soon. You just need to pull til I'm here again. Do that for me. I know you can." The voice was strained, crying. Why were they crying? And how did he know her name? She found her consciousness slipping and slipping...

She woke up in a hospital with a saddened looking Rainbow dash and her friends crowded around her, sobbing (Especially Pinkie) with abandon.

"Why would you do tha' to yerself?" Asked Applejack tearfully. "Yer better than that, sugarcube."

"Darling, you should have told us." Rarity hiccuped, a head on the pegasus's hind leg. "We would have helped."

Her whole time there, she was never left alone. Rainbow Dash was always there, sleeping on a cot nearby. But her other friends and even some other ponies from town visited her and brought her gifts. By the time she was discharged she had no room for them all in her house. And all the while she thought of her rescuer. She didn't mention him to her friends for fear of them thinking she had mental illness. The only hint she had gotten was that a stallion had dropped her off at the hospital and her friends were contacted.

"I just want to know who it was," She mused to Angel, who was brushing her mane. He had been helping out lately, with the feeding and the cleaning. He certainly was a huge help around the house now. "So I could tell him thank you. That was wrong of me, thinking of such a desperate action..." It had been a rough week indeed. She just wanted to lay down and sleep.

Weeooorrrpp, weorrrppp..

"Huh?" Fluttershy wondered aloud. "What is that?" It was coming from outside, and she trotted outside to see what it was.

A blue box encased in flame spiraled from the sky, crashing with a BOOM! Nearby at the tree line. Concerened, she flew fast over to her water hose and turned it on, aiming it at the box. The fire slowly went out with a hiss, however the windows of the doors were broken and radiated heat, so she figured that there was fire inside too. She tried pulling the door open, but to no avail.

That is, before it swung open itself and a stallion was expelled onto the ground.

Fluttershy gasped, flying up and above the pony. He was a cozy brown color with a spiked mane and a charred coat. His tie was just burnt fabric around his neck.

"Oh my..." she looked in the box and saw that it was bigger inside. She assumed it unicorn magic and went for her hose only for it to shut mechanically and not open for her.

"Well then." She remarked. She turned her attention to the equine on the ground. She pursed her lips, thinking of how to get him off the ground.

"Aaaugh..."

She squeaked and cowered, covering her face with her wings. "Please don't hurt me!"

"Hurt...You?" Fluttershy peeked at the stranger when she heard his voice. It sounded very familiar...

His cerulean eyes were dimmed with lack of oxygen and looked up to her with a confused and dazed look. "I...Won't hurt...You..."

"Oh my!" She exclaimed, rising to full height. He needed medical attention! "Here, do you think you can stand?" He gave her an unsure nod and shook as she helped him to his hooves, pushing him to the house.

After some first aid and some water, he told her that his 'ship' (She assumed that the blue box was the ship.) had caught fire and he had tried to land somewhere safe.

"Seems it landed on your property, I'm sorry if I hurt any flowers or creatures." He had chuckled, a warm sound that made her smile.

"It didn't. I tried putting the fire out inside but it shut itself." She explained, sipping a cup of tea she had made previously.

"Ah, she's probably getting rid of the fire. Don't worry about her."

'Her'? "Is it alive? You refer to it as if it is."

"Well...It's complicated." He said sheepishly, sipping his water. "I'll explain when I'm not in this state anymore." He let out a groan, stretching.

"Shh, don't move..." Fluttershy hushed him. "So, what's your name?"

"The Doctor. That's what my friend call me; My real one was lost with time." He answered drowsily. "And you are, miss?"

"Fluttershy. Just Fluttershy. You rest here, we'll figure things out in the morning."

She never knew until this day that he was the stallion that pulled her out of the water. The Doctor.

"Doctor..."

"Yes dear?" It was a quiet evening, the two were snuggled up on the couch near the fire.

"I was thinking...Were you the one who pulled me out of the water?"

He looked confused. "I dunno what you're talking about, love."

She goes on to explain to him about that time that she tried to commit suicide. He was speechless after she spoke her story.

"Darling...I...I never knew you felt that way." He looked pained. "In my 1000 years of living have I NOT known somepony who wasn't important. You're even more because you're mine for as long as I can hold you." He emphasized this by holding her closer.

"I told myself I'd never ever do it again after that day, because the way my friends looked...They looked like a chunk of their life was stripped from them. I don't want to do that to them ever again..." She continued, tucking her head into his neck. "I won't do it to you, either. Not again, not ever."

Later that night, The Doctor pulled out of his sleeping lover's embrace and crept to the TARDIS, entering for the first time in a while.

After that story, he asked her what time and date that happened. She knew the date, but not the time. He just hoped what she told him was close enough.

He got there just in time. His eyes widened as he saw his love (Well, technically she wasn't at the time but either way..) standing at the bridge. And without a single hesitation, fall from it.

He swore he had grown wings as he jumped and grabbed her, swimming as fast as he could to shore and laying her on her back.

"Listen, Fluttershy, I may not be really important right now, but I will be soon. You just need to pull til I'm here again. Do that for me. I know you can." He found he was crying as he said that, and he very nearly lost his composure. But he saw that she was losing sight of what was in front of her. That's when he lugged her on his back and galloped to the hospital with quick hooves.

And in that moment he swore that he would never, EVER let her feel like that EVER again.


End file.
